Avatar la leyenda de aang: Ciudad Republica
by kataang100fan
Summary: Es como pienso que se hizo ciudad republica, espero y les guste...mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:aqui les tengo otra historia, se que aun no he terminado mis demas historias, pero ultimamente he tenido en mente esta historia que les quisiera presentar y espero que les guste, pienso que asi se construyo Ciudad Republica, espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios de la historia para saber si estoy bien...disfruten**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Despues del conflicto en Yu Dao, Aang decidio volver hacer una nueva junta con el señor del fuego Zuko, el rey Keu y tambien con el rey Bumi de Omashu, Pakku, Hakoda y algunos ministros importantes de las tres naciones para asi hablar del plan que se le habia ocurrido hace dias

_Flasback_

_Aang se encontraba con los ahora nombrados acolitos del aire, les dio una pequeña charla, cuando termino fue hacia Katara que se encontraba sentada en un pequeño arbol_

_-katara-dijo aang_

_-aang_

_-crees que algun dia pueda rehacer mi pueblo nuevamente_

_-claro que si aang, yo siempre te apoyare-dijo Katara levantandose y dandole un beso en la mejilla_

_-sabes he pensado ultimamente lo que me dijistes_

_-¿de que?_

_-cuando estabamos en el conflicto de Yu Dao_

_-a_

_-tienes razon_

_-¿de que?_

_-de nuestro futuro, tu eres lo mas importante que me ha pasado katara, y quisiera vivir contigo el resto de mi vida y es por eso que tengo un plan_

_-si ¿y cual es?_

_-imaginate, una ciudad moderna, con edificios, carros, personas de las cuatro naciones unidas caminando y disfrutando del paisaje, las cuatro naciones unidas-dijo aang hablando con mucha inspiracion_

_-vaya suena una buena idea_

_-si y quisiera decirle a Zuko, al rey Keu y hablar sobe mi idea y haci acabar con estos conflictos_

_Katara abrazo aang dándole entender su apoyo_

_-Gracias Katara_

_-denada aang_

_y así los dos muchachos se dieron un corto pero tierno beso_

_Fin del flasback_

En la mesa se encontraban Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, el rey Keu, el rey Bumi, Iroh, Pakku y Hakoda respectivamente, todos se encontraban sentados, cuando de pronto aang se levanto de su asiento

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí, se que en estas ultimas semanas hemos tenido conflictos en Yu Dao entre el reino tierra y la nación del fuego... y es por eso que vengo a proponer una solución

- ¿y cual es joven avatar?-pregunto el rey keu

-he pensado en convertir las colonias de la Nacion del Fuego del Reino Tierra en una nueva ciudad donde maestros de las cuatro naciones y los no maestros puedan vivir en armonia...

Cuando termino Ang de hablar huo un silencio absoluto...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**bueno aqui termina, espero y les gueste...no olviden dejar sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta, y no olviden dejar sus reviews y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar...disfrutenlo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Cuando termino de hablar hubo un silencio absoluto...hasta que Sokka rompio el silencio

-aang sabes de lo que esta hablando

-si pies ligeros-dijo toph-esa es una idea un poco descabellada, nunca las cuatro naciones han estado juntas

-si pero imaginen chicos una ciudad donde las cuatro naciones estén juntas, maestros y no maestros conviviendo armónicamente...seria

-aang...no creo que se pueda eso...mira como esta la situación acaba de acabar una guerra de 100 años y también un confronta miento en Yu dao, no creo que estemos listos para esto...sera un trabajo muy duro en unir cuatro naciones-dijo Zuko interrumpiendo a aang

-pues yo opino-dijo Katara levantándose de su asiento- que seria una buena idea hacer lo que dice aang, ademas zuko-dijo volteando hacia el nombrado-no creo que sea conveniente seguir esperando hay que actuar pronto y preciso...

-¿entonces que opinan?-pregunto aang-¿estan de acuerdo con mi idea?

y otra vez hubo un silencio absoluto hasta que Katara dijo...

- yo si aang

-gracias Katara

-yo también aang-dijo Bumi-aunque creo igual que tus amigos que no es una buena idea..pero siempre confiare en ti y en las decisiones que sean convenientes para el mundo

-gracias Bumi, prometo no defraudarlos, ¿y usted rey keu?

-estoy de acuerdo con usted joven avatar, y espero que su idea sea positiva para las naciones

Y asi cada representante de las naciones, ministros y grandes guerreros iban parándose uno a uno apoyando la idea de aang, pero faltaba uno en decir su opinión

-¿y tu Zuko?¿me apoyas?

-aang en todo este tiempo que te he conocido te he visto caer y levantarte, has toma decisiones que yo jamas podría tomar y he visto en ti un gran cambio, eres mi gran amigo y por eso yo siempre voy a estar de acuerdo en las decisiones que crees que sean correctas

-gracias Zuko

y así la reunión acabo, y todos estaban a favor de la "loca idea de aang"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Habian pasado ya varios semanas desde lo ocurrido, aang se encontraba con varios acólitos del aire que se encontraban reconstruyendo los viejos templos del aire

-tomen un descanso chicos, iré a caminar un momento-dijo aang

aang se encontraba caminando entre los arboles y arbustos que se hicieron en el lugar cuando de pronto escucho un ruido parecido al que hacia momo

-¿momo?¿estas ahi?-pregunto aang pero no hubo una respuesta, siguió caminando un poco mas cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido

-¿hay alguien aquí?-volvió a preguntar pero otra vez no escucho alguna respuesta, espero hasta que volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, entonces empezó a buscar en donde se originaba el ruido...pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró el lugar de origen del ruido...quedo maravillado por el gran descubrimiento que había hecho...no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**¿que es lo que encontró aang para que se pusiera tan contento?**

**aquí**** termina el capitulo,jejeje espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews... son muy importantes para mi, y si tienen alguna duda no duden en dejarme un mensaje :D chao**


End file.
